


orange pekoe.

by cha_lan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader-Insert, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, seungcheol is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cha_lan/pseuds/cha_lan
Summary: It’s chilly outside today, but luckily, you’re stuck inside where it’s warm with your lovely boyfriend.Alternatively, Seungcheol’s lap is comfortable, but you know cuddling with him properly is even more cozy.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Reader
Kudos: 15





	orange pekoe.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: “C'mere, you can sit in my lap until I'm done working." And, “That feels nice."
> 
> Genre: fluff, established relationship, college!au.
> 
> No warnings.
> 
> *originally posted to my tumblr on 210116 as part of my Teacup Collection

The world is quiet today. There is a light dusting of snow beginning to fall from the heavens, adding to the silent atmosphere. The corners of the windows have delicate blooming patterns of frost, sourced from the contrasting warmth of inside to the frozen outdoors.

You stand from the couch, padding your sock-clad feet to the kitchen to boil some water.

Once you situate the kettle on the stove with the burner turned on, your gaze returns out the window. Snowflakes continue to flutter downwards and dust the neighbouring rooftops and trees.

You pull from your thoughts at the kettle beginning to whistle; the sound slices through the morning's calmness and brings you back to reality.

You set it aside and grab two mugs. Slowly, the shriek of the kettle subsides and leaves you back basking in the morning's stillness. Examining the boxes in your cupboard, you search for one in particular. When you manage to find the black tea of your choice, you place a bag into each cup and fill them with the steaming water.

You make your way to the adjacent room, nudging the ajar door open with your foot while in your hands, you hold the pair of mismatched mugs.

(One displays an array of garden birds with their names; the other says "World's Best Grandma!" in large letters with a red heart beneath the writing.)

The sound of your boyfriend clicking away on his laptop's keyboard fills your ears upon entering the room.

"Here you go," you carefully place the ceramic mugs onto their designated coasters on Seungcheol's desk. Your eyes trace the stain on the wood from before you purchased the simple circles of cork.

The boy breaks his gaze from the screen, looking up at you with a smile, "Thank you."

"You should get some natural light in here, Cheol," you say as you make your way to the curtained window to open the blinds. "And look, it's snowing lightly too."

Seungcheol turns his attention to the window while you fiddle with the drapes. You miss the way he admires your profile, now lit by the bright outside.

You're about to leave the room and return to your spot on the couch when you hear, "Wait, c'mere, you can sit in my lap until I'm done working." He scoots his rolling office chair back slightly, "I'm almost finished."

With a smile as pretty as that, it's hard to resist Seungcheol's offer.

You close the distance between the two of you and gently take a seat on his lap. His arms instinctively wrap around your torso as you nuzzle your face into the crook of his neck.

"You're warm," you mutter into the collar of his sweatshirt, taking note of the floral and clean scent of laundry detergent.

Your boyfriend pecks the side of your face, adding with a smile, "You're warm too. Well, you are wearing my sweater, after all," before returning to his computer.

With your eyes closed, you can hear the steady rhythm of Seungcheol's heartbeat. You reach your hand up to his head, fiddling with the strands of hair brushing around his ear.

"That feels nice," he mumbles as your nails brush against his scalp.

You smile against his neck, placing a small kiss onto the area.

"What do you want to do later today?" Seungcheol asks as he works.

You hum as you think; though, "Nothing," is all with what you respond.

His keyboard ministrations halt. "You want to do nothing?"

"Mhm," you confirm. "Just cuddle with you."

The rumble of Seungcheol's chuckle resounds from beneath your ear. His arms move to wrap around you once again, "I don't think that counts as nothing. Cuddling is something."

He kisses the top of your head, causing you to look up at him.

Seungcheol's smile is the definition of adoring. His gaze is warmer than the cups of tea forgotten on his desk, slowly cooling with the passing minutes.

"You're so pretty," his voice is soft as he moves some hair behind your ear.

Your hand that still threads through his hair flattens against his head as you lean in to kiss him. You smile into the kiss and feel the boy's hands on your waist hold you just a little bit tighter.

"You know what," Seungcheol says as he parts from your lips, "why don't I take a break from this paper so we can cuddle now? I don't have much more to do, anyway. Just some proof-reading."

You give his lips another peck. "Okay," you whisper, then stand from your spot on his lap with your arms outstretched.

He saves the document once more for good measure before closing his laptop and taking your hand as you lead him out to the living room.

Seungcheol takes a seat on the couch before you. You then find a comfy spot in his side while he wraps an arm around you. His lips delicately brush over your temple until one, two kisses are deposited onto the area, a third one for good measure.

All while the two of you watch the fluffy snowflakes continue to fall, the mugs of orange pekoe tea you carefully made that morning remain on Seungcheol's desk.

Later on, your boyfriend will find them after you've fallen asleep on the sofa and smile at how you always so thoughtfully prepare little things for him to enjoy.

However, what Seungcheol undoubtedly enjoys the most is you and your radiant presence, threatening the warmness of the—once steaming—cups of tea.


End file.
